A Muggle at Hogwarts
by Melissarocks
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if there was a muggle at hogwarts. Well this is exactly what this story is about. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1 Why wont you tell me

_**The main character in the story is Tiffany, or Tiffs. She's a muggle with a wizarding friend and its all in her point of view, enjoy! **_

**A Muggle at Hogwarts**

**Chapter One: why wont you tell me **

I never understood why she wouldn't tell me. There was always something strange about my best friend Abby, and the rest of her family but I could never figure out what. For instance she goes to a boarding school in England, and I have to give my letters to her parents so she can get them . Whenever I ask her about what her classes are like she just says there good. _What_ _the hell, just good, that's the kind of answer you give your parents!_ Which subject do you like best I would ask her. One day she would say science and the next potions. _What the hell was potions !_ She was definitley keeping some sort of secret from me. I was going to find out what it was, I was going to go to her boarding school whether she liked it or not!

There was one more week of summer vacation left, I went to Abby's house, which looked like a large cottage and knocked on the wooden door. Her brother, Thomas opened it. Tom was seventeen and extremely cute but it wasn't like I was going to date him. Tom had brown eyes, curly brown hair, and peachy skin. Sometimes I couldn't help it. I just wanted to stare at him sometimes. I entered the dinning room, and walked into the living room to find Abby bored to death on the coach. Abby was petite and had kinky brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were brown like her brothers and she had side bangs. I didn't understand why her family didn't just get a TV.

"Hey Tiffs," Abby said.

"Hey Abs," I said. "So you finally get a TV."

"No."

"When are you going to get one?"

"I don't know."

"Omigod does your family live in the 1800's or something."

"No."

"You know I was thinking about going to school in England, maybe I'll go to yours."

"No."

"What do you mean no."

"You're a muggle."

"I'm a what."

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's not important."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Why wont you tell me."

"I'm sorry I cant."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just cant"

"Well maybe, I could visit this little school of yours and see for myself."

"No, you cant."

"Just because you say so, I want a real reason."

"Uh."

"Just what I thought."

"Fine you can come but you have to keep it a secret until we get there I don't want anyone knowing your going there , if my parents find out they'll send you back here understand."

"Yah, I understand, so you want to listen to some music?"

"Sure." I put the earphones of my ipod into each of our ears. We listened to smooth criminal. We listened to my ipod for awhile. I only had to wait a week, before I could see what Abby's school was. And what that big secret her family was keeping from me.


	2. Chapter 2 Toms on Board

**Hey everyone this is chapter two, I know I said the whole story would be in Tiffany's point of view, but at some parts it will be in narrators point of view aka 3rd person. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Tom is on Board  
**

Me and Abby had to get her brother into the plan. I don't know why but Abby said we did so, I said ok. We walked up to her brothers room, and banged on the door.

"What the frig is it," Tom said.

"I need to talk to you," Abby said.

"What the freak is it this time."

"I'll tell you soon, I need to speak to him alone," she said to me.

"Ok," I said. I walked down the stairs, and she hurried into Tom's room.

_Narrator's point of view(3__rd__ person)_

Abby hurried into Toms room. "I need to tell you something, and I need a favor," Abby said.

"Another favor," Tom said irritated.

"Yes," Abby said earnestly.

"Ok what is it," Tom said.

"Ok so Tiffany has been suspicious that somethings up , and wants to go to our school. _Hogwarts! _I said ok, I haven't told her were wizards yet though. And I need you to perform some sort of spell on mom and dad so that they don't know Tiffany's with us when were shopping at hogsemade, and when were going to London, we also need to make sure the crew for the airlines don't realize we brought an extra person, and seeing that I cant do magic outside of school, and you can because your seventeen. I need your help, so will you please give it to me," Abby panted.

"Wait hold up you want me to do all that," Tom asked shocked.

"Yes, do you want Tiffany to pester us for the rest of our lives," Abby asked.

"No, but I could always put a hex on her to make her not ask us," Tom suggested.

"Your not putting a hex on any of me friends, a specially Tiffany," Abby said annoyed.

"Woah chill sis , I was only joking, and sure I'll be part of the plan," Tom said.

"Yes!" Abby said.

"Don't get to excited if we get caught you get to take the blame," Tom said.

"Fine, but you have to take some to," Abby says irritated.

"No way," Tom says

"Please," Abby says.

"No," Tom says.

"Please," Abby says again.

"Fine," Tom says.

"Yay, yay, yay thank you thank you thank you Tom," Abby says hugging Tom and kissing him on the cheek.

"No prob sis but please don't kiss me," Tom says. Abby glares at her brother for a couple of seconds before happily skipping out of the room.

_Tiffany's Point of View_

I see Abby skipping down the stairs, she has a big smile on her face. That probably means her brother agreed, which he always does to any of her plans.

She runs into me and says," guess what, my brothers on board."

"That's great, and owe," I say rubbing my arm which she bumped into.

"O sorry about that," Abby says.

"Its ok," I say.

"Ask your Mom if we can have a sleep over tommorow," Abby says.

"Sure thing," I say.

"Ok, great," Abby says.

"Well I better get going, so bye bye see yah tommorow," I say walking out the door.

"Bye," Abby says closing the door behind me.

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter two, I know it was a little short, but In this story the chapters wont be to long. Please read and review! Also check out my story waves, and please read and review my story waves! Thanks untill next time peace out!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover

**I'm so sorry I keep forgetting to update, this story I had an idea, and then I start writing it and another idea keeps coming into my head. I'm finally able to stay focused on this story, I promise there will be more chapters very soon **

* * *

Chapter 3: Sleepover

Tiffany's Point of View

* * *

I rushed into my house, which was painted yellow, with a red brick roof, and a deck hanging from its side. I slipped off my yellow flip flops , and rushed in side looking for mom. "Have you seen mom anywhere?" I asked my sister named Cleo whom I ran into. Cleo was a brunette with hints of auburn.

"Yeah, what's the rush?"

"Where? And Abby asked me for a sleepover and I won't be seeing her for the rest of the year after tommorow."

"Well she's in the kitchen mopping."

_Of Course!_

I hurried into the kitchen. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes," she replies.

"Can I sleepover at Abby's house tommorow?"

"Well since you won't see her in a while... sure."

"Thanks Mom." I kiss her on the cheek, and rushed out of the kitchen. And packed my things

* * *

I enter Abby's house, (after knocking, and having the door answered). "I can sleepover," I squealed to Abby, throwing my duffle bags on the floor.

"Awesome," she said, "But we need to talk to Tom first."

_Tom um okay, why?_ I followed Abby up to his room. Abby knocked on his door like any little sister would do, she pounded her fists.

"What?" he snapped irritated as he opened the door.

"Tiffany is here, and since she's coming with us and mom and dad can't know, you have to you know cast some spells, your old enough, if I was I would've but since I'm not you'll have to do it," Abby told her brother. I was pretty much confused up to this point, _spells what the heck? Not old enough? Why? Why can't her parents know I'm going with them?_

Tom walked out pointed a stick at his parents from over the rail and said something in Latin.

"Okay what the hell was that all about can somebody explain to me what's going on?" I asked extremely confused.

"Umm well were wizards," Abby said casually.

"Haha, nice joke seriously what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm being serious, we're wizards," Abby said.

"Drop the act," I said.

"I'm not acting, do you want some proof?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I do," I replied.

"Tom, lift that box over there," Abby commanded. Tom who didn't argue, this time just lifted the box. I was impressed but still not convinced.

"Umm try again," I told them.

"Fine Tommy aprate please," Abby said.

"Don' call, me that," he said on the other end of the hallway. Okay so none can travel that quickly, maybe they weren't joking.

"You guys have got me convinced for now," I said. "I have a lot of questions for you Abby."

"Ugh fine, " Abby said. We headed to her room, and plopped down onto her bed.

"First of all why didn't you you tell me you were a wizard?" I asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to tell non magical folk, or muggles as your commonly reffered to in the magical world."

"Then why did you?"

"I thought you had the right to know besides I know you wouldn't tell anybody."

"Also why aren't you allowed to do magic?"

"Until you turn 17 you can't do magic outside of school, unless it's a life and death situation."

"Oh, also why can't your parents know I'm going with you guys?"

"They would definitely not a prove."

"So what would happen if a muggle and a wizard were to have kids?"

"The child would have magical powers and she/he would be called a half blood, there are also muggle borns, wizards and witches born from muggle parents. They are sometimes rudely refered to as mudbloods, and then there are purebloods, people's whose parents are both wizards, and don't have any muggle affliation in their blood. Oh yeah and there are also squibs muggles whose parents are wizards."

"Okay, that's a lot of different types, what kind are you?"

"Mom's a muggle born, dad's a half blood."

"Also what exactly did your brother do to your parents?"

"He either made them think that your not here, or that your another wizard friend of mine whose going with us."

"I see, what will he do,about the other wizards we pass by?"

"I don't we'll figure out something in the morning," Abby said.

"Also why don't you have any electricity, I feel like I'm in the 18th century whenever I'm at your house?"

"Let's just say most wizards aren't very good at being 21st century."

"oh,"

"Yep, we can paralyze people, but we can't start a computer pretty lame."

"I guess, I could teach you, yeah know."

"Yeah I know, right now I'm not in the mood to learn."

"I understand."

"So do your wizard friends know about me?"

"Yep, they all want to meet, you they find Americans very funny."

"Aren't you American too?"

"yeah but I spend like most of the year in England so, I'm not fully American in the way I act, do you get what I mean?"

"Yep."

"Anymore questions?" Abby asked.

"Nope, not right now."

"Okay then."

After a few more hours of hanging out, and having dinner we went to bed. It was a bit early for a sleep over, but tomorrow was going to be a tiring day so I needed my rest. I guess I'd have to wait to see what adventure tomorrow holds.


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan Continues

_this is in Tiffany's pov, I think most of the story will be in her point of view so only when I say it's in someone else's it's in someone else's_

_**

* * *

The Plan Continues**_

The next morning, came, we got ready and I packed some of my things in a spare suitcase, with the help of some of Tom's magic of course. After having some cereal for breakfast, we set a plan in place.

"okay, so Tom is going to put an enchantment on you, so that people can see you but they don't ask you any questions, and don't become suspicious, ask questions etc," Abby told me.

"Okay what about my parents?"

"Hmm I'll tell him to put some sort of enchantment or spell that makes them think you're still their."

"Sounds like a plan."

"yep, now only if my brother would hurry up," she said with an eye roll. "TOMMY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"Did someone call?" he asked popping up next to me. I tried not to blush, just because I didn't have a crush on him didn't mean I didn't think he was cute.

"Okay, okay stop trying to be smooth, you're wasting time, I need you to do the enchantment on Tiffany, and her parents."

"Okay," he pointed his wand at me and said another word this time I think it was in Romanian.

"Now for her parents, what is it that I am supposed to do?" Abby explained the plan to her brother. "Oh I see be right back." and he apparated out of the house and I think into mine. About two minutes later he came back. He brushed off his hands and said. "Done piece of cake."

"Is everyone ready to go?" Stella Abby's mom asked.

"Yep," Abby answered.

"Okay then come to the kitchen."

"Coming." we all headed into the kitchen.

"Now Abby you grab hold of your brothers hand.."

"Eww no can't I hold onto Dad's or something?"

"Sure sweetie," Arnold her dad said. She grabbed hold of her dad's hand, and I grabbed hold of Tom's and we all aparated into some sort of brick paved alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Tiffany," Tom said.

**_

* * *

See I kept my promise and wrote a new chapter, if you guys have any suggestions on what should happen in diagon alley aka what shops she should go to etc etc... just tell me in a review_**


End file.
